fanowska_scoobydoofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Misja: RODZINKA/Rozdział 8
Rozdział 8 – ''Przyjaźń czy kochanie?'' Późne popołudnie 5 października zastało Madelyn i Joego w zacisznym gabinecie prezesa, który Fred kilka lat wcześniej razem z całą firmą przejął od swojego teścia. – Jak widzicie, musimy coś z tym zrobić – stwierdził Fred, skończywszy opowiadać przyjaciołom o swoich ustaleniach; był tak zdenerwowany, że nawet nie zauważył, jak zaczął krążyć między biurkiem a oknem. – Daphne może i chce dobrze, ale jeśli jej się nie uda, to tylko niepotrzebnie zrani Velmę albo Kudłatego. – A może nawet oboje naraz – zauważyła Madelyn. – No tak, ale co MY możemy na to poradzić? – spytał Joe. – Daphne jest cwana i na pewno się nie przyzna do tych swoich machlojek. – Niestety, wiem o tym – westchnął Fred. – I, niestety, wiem też, że jak już postawi sobie jakiś cel, to zrobi wszystko, żeby go osiągnąć, i staje się nieprzewidywalna; a to oznacza, że potrzebujemy planu awaryjnego. – Ale... Daphne nie jest głupia – wtrąciła się Madelyn. – Jeśli będziemy niweczyć jej plany, na pewno to zauważy. – I jeszcze może uznać nas za wrogów – dorzucił Joe. – Czy ja powiedziałem, że zamierzam ją powstrzymywać? – Fred uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Więc co? Mamy jej pomagać? – prychnął Joe. – Po tym, jak powiedzieliśmy jej, żeby dała sobie spokój? Wyjdziemy na hipokrytów, zobaczysz. – Nie. Daphne nie musi, a nawet NIE MOŻE, wiedzieć o naszym planie – odrzekł Fred. – Chodzi o to, żebyśmy wiedzieli, co robić, jeśli jej się nie powiedzie. – Co zresztą jest dość możliwe – mruknął Joe. – Do rzeczy, Fred – powiedziała Madelyn. – Jaki właściwie masz pomysł? x Ciocia Daphne miała rację; ludzie bardzo łatwo nabierali się na stereotyp "głupiej blondynki". Wystarczyło tylko niewinnie mrugać oczami i robić nieszczęśliwą minę tak długo, aż dostało się najprostsze wyjaśnienie z możliwych; w ten sposób Rose zdołała przekonać swojego tatę i mamę Marty'ego, że potrzebne jej są korepetycje z matematyki i przyrody. "Pani Velma" przychodziła do niej dwa razy w tygodniu, we wtorki i w piątki, i przez dwie godziny prostymi słowami tłumaczyła jej, o czym była mowa na lekcjach; później, niestety, musiała iść do swojego następnego ucznia. Mimo to, a może właśnie dlatego, dziewczynka z niecierpliwością czekała na kolejne wizyty swojej korepetytorki i nigdy nie przepuściła okazji, żeby się do niej przytulić. W tym samym czasie Kudłaty zwykle zajmował się przygotowaniem obiadu i dyskretnym obserwowaniem przebiegu nauki swojej córki. Na szczęście, pamięć go nie zawiodła. Velma cierpliwie odpowiadała na wszystkie, nawet niezbyt mądre, pytania małej i chwaliła nawet drobne postępy – co nie oznaczało, że nie zwracała uwagi na błędy. Coś jednak było z nią nie tak; Kudłaty wyczuwał to dość wyraźnie, choć sam nie wiedział, co właściwie mu nie pasowało. We wtorek, 26 października, zaledwie po pół godzinie sesji, Rose przybiegła do kuchni i z przejętą miną oznajmiła: – Pani Velma chyba zemdlała. Kudłaty zamrugał i spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. Po pierwsze, określenie "pani Velma" wydało mu się dziwaczne, po drugie zaś – o ile dobrze pamiętał, Velma nie miała zwyczaju tak po prostu sobie mdleć. Mężczyzna poczuł ucisk w gardle, ale postanowił nie okazywać córce swojego niepokoju. – Chodź, sprawdźmy to – powiedział, biorąc ją za rękę, po czym oboje poszli do salonu. Na miejscu okazało się, że obawy dziewczynki (i jej ojca) były bezzasadne. Velma spała, opierając się o zagłówek kanapy. Układając ją w wygodniejszej pozycji, Kudłaty zauważył stare zdjęcie swojej paczki, wiszące na ścianie, i zrozumiał, dlaczego ostatnio Velma wydawała mu się jakaś dziwna. Była wyczerpana; wskazywały na to jej poszarzała cera, podkrążone oczy i lekko zapadnięte policzki. Ostatni raz widział ją w takim stanie wiele lat temu, kiedy miała nieszczęście wpaść w łapy jakiegoś bandyty, który następnie zapomniał, gdzie ją zostawił. Spędziła wtedy cały tydzień na jakimś strychu z dziurawym dachem; nie odwodniła się tylko dlatego, że przez kilka dni padał deszcz. Kiedy ją znaleziono, była głodna i zziębnięta, nie wspominając już o tym, że przez dość długi czas dokuczała jej lekka klaustrofobia... – I co teraz, tatusiu? – spytała nagle Rose. – Cii... – jej ojciec przyłożył palec do ust. – Nie będziemy jej budzić. Weź swoje zeszyty i idź do kuchni; dzisiaj sama spróbujesz odrobić lekcje, dobrze? Dziewczynka skinęła głową, szybko zgarnęła swoje rzeczy i na paluszkach wymknęła się z pokoju. Kudłaty tymczasem okrył Velmę kocem, który zawsze trzymał na podorędziu na wypadek rodzinnego wieczoru filmowego, i podążył śladem swojej córki, starając się nie robić hałasu. x Około godziny później Scooby, usiłujący wyżebrać od swojego pana kilka przedobiednich Scooby-chrupek, usłyszał coś jakby stłumione ziewnięcie. – Łudłaty – powiedział – łyba Vełma się łobudziła. – Sprawdzę to – odrzekł mężczyzna, gasząc ogień pod garnkiem z zupą cebulową i na wszelki wypadek chowając pudełko z chrupkami na górną półkę wiszącej w pobliżu szafki. – Rose, kwiatuszku, rozłóż talerze i sztućce – polecił jeszcze, zanim wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Jak się okazało, Scooby miał rację. Velma siedziała na kanapie, ziewając potężnie i półprzytomnie przecierając sobie oczy. – Jak ci się spało? – spytał Kudłaty. Velma zdrętwiała i spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi, przerażonymi oczyma. – Naprawdę usnęłam? – upewniła się. Jej przyjaciel tylko skinął głową. – Więc dlaczego mnie nie obudziliście? Która w ogóle jest godzina? – dopytywała kobieta, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Wyglądałaś na zmęczoną. A do swojej zwykłej pory wyjścia masz jeszcze ponad pół godziny – odrzekł uspokajająco Kudłaty. – Chodź, obiad jest już gotowy. x Po obiedzie Kudłaty odesłał Rose do pokoju, dla pewności każąc Scooby'emu jej przypilnować, a sam wziął Velmę za nadgarstek i spojrzał jej w oczy. Mógłby przysiąc, że ujrzał w nich nienaturalny, chorobliwy błysk, ale zanim zdążył się upewnić, kobieta spuściła wzrok. – Velmo – powiedział poważnie mężczyzna – musimy pogadać. – O czym? – Chcę, żebyś odpowiedziała mi szczerze na jedno proste pytanie. Czy wszystko jest w porządku? – Jasne. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego pytasz – skłamała Velma. Nie mogła dopuścić, żeby Kudłaty poznał jej sekret; w przeciwnym razie pewnie zacząłby się nad nią litować, a może nawet próbowałby jej wcisnąć jakieś pieniądze... Nie, takiego upokorzenia by nie zniosła. – Dlatego, że się o ciebie martwię – jej przyjaciel ostrożnie pogładził jej włosy. – Jesteś dużo szczuplejsza niż dawniej. Proszę cię, powiedz mi prawdę. Co się dzieje? Jesteś chora czy co? – To nic takiego, naprawdę. Po prostu ostatnio mam dużo na głowie – odrzekła kobieta. – Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci pomóc... – Nie, dzięki, dam sobie radę; to tylko chwilowe zawirowania. Kudłaty spojrzał na Velmę z niedowierzaniem. – Ty chyba nie widziałaś się ostatnio w lustrze. Wyglądasz na wykończoną; jak tak dalej pójdzie, to w końcu zaharujesz się na śmierć. – Nie przesadzaj, nic mi nie będzie. O, do licha, zobacz, która godzina; muszę już iść. – Ale... – Dokończymy tę rozmowę następnym razem, obiecuję. Teraz naprawdę muszę lecieć. x Następnego razu nie było. W piątek, 29 października, po prawie godzinie bezowocnego czekania, Kudłaty był zmuszony skonfrontować swoją córkę ze smutną prawdą. – Wygląda na to, że Velma dzisiaj nie przyjdzie, kochanie – powiedział, kładąc ręce na ramionach dziewczynki, która stała przy oknie z nosem przyklejonym do szyby. – Jak to? – Rose obróciła się i spojrzała na niego smutnymi oczyma. – Już nas nie lubi? – Nie mów głupstw – tata przykucnął przy niej, przytulił ją i pocałował w czoło. – Na pewno nie o to chodzi. – To dlaczego jeszcze jej nie ma? – Dobre pytanie – przyznał mężczyzna. – Zaraz do niej zadzwonię i dowiem się, co się dzieje. Wsłuchując się w przeciągłe sygnały w słuchawce, Kudłaty denerwował się coraz bardziej. Dlaczego nikt nie odbierał? Co tam się mogło stać? Wreszcie jednak na drugim końcu linii odezwał się drżący, dziecięcy głos: – H-h-halo...? – Spokojnie, Marty, mówi Kudłaty Rogers; jestem tatą Rose, pamiętasz? – T-ta-tak – odrzekł chłopiec, pociągając nosem. – Ej, ty masz katar czy płaczesz? – zaniepokoił się Kudłaty. – Co się dzieje? – M-m-ma-mam-ma... – wykrztusił Marty i rozpłakał się na głos. – Coś jej się stało? – teraz Kudłaty zaczynał już naprawdę się bać. Marty nie był jednak w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. – Trzymaj się, mały. Zaraz tam będę – zapewnił go Kudłaty, po czym rozłączył się i z poważną miną spojrzał na córkę. – Ubierz się szybko – polecił. – Zawiozę ciebie i Scooby'ego do Freda i Daphne. – Czemu? Co się stało? – Na pewno nic dobrego. No, prędziutko, załóż kurtkę i buty; ja zgarnę Scooby'ego. x Około dwudziestu minut później Kudłaty pukał już do drzwi mieszkania Velmy i Marty'ego. Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy szczęknął zamek, a w progu stanął zapłakany chłopiec. – Co się stało? – spytał Kudłaty, wchodząc do środka. – Gdzie jest twoja mama? Marty wskazał na drzwi, prowadzące do sypialni. Kudłaty, nie mówiąc ani słowa, wziął go na ręce i poszedł do pokoju. To, co tam zastał, przeraziło go. Velma leżała na swoim tapczanie, trzymając się za głowę i jęcząc cicho z bólu. Była bardzo blada, jeśli nie liczyć ceglastych rumieńców na twarzy, i wyraźnie osłabiona; jej ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Kudłaty dla pewności dotknął jej czoła i policzków; były rozpalone, a to nie wróżyło dobrze. Gdy Velma poczuła dotyk jego ręki – chłodnej w porównaniu z jej twarzą – uniosła powieki i napotkała jego wzrok. – Kudłaty...! – wychrypiała przerażona. A więc jej sekret się wydał; teraz pewnie Kudłaty uzna ją za nieodpowiedzialną smarkulę, która nie powinna była zostać matką. – Kudłaty, ja... – zaczęła, chcąc mu to wszystko jakoś wytłumaczyć, ale przeszkodził jej atak silnego kaszlu. Nie spadła z tapczanu tylko dlatego, że Kudłaty ją przytrzymał. – Spokojnie – powiedział łagodnie. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Marty, daj mi jakiś koc i ubierz się, tylko szybko. Jedziemy do szpitala. x Oddawszy Velmę w ręce lekarzy, Kudłaty telefonicznie powiadomił o całej sprawie państwa Dinkleyów i zajął się Martym, który już od dłuższego czasu wypłakiwał się w jego koszulę. Gorąca czekolada ze szpitalnego bufetu okazała się całkiem skutecznym środkiem uspokajającym; wkrótce chłopiec ograniczył się do pociągania nosem, na co z kolei pomagały chusteczki. – Na co właściwie zachorowała twoja mama? – spytał w pewnej chwili Kudłaty. – Nie wiem – wyznał Marty. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie badał jej żaden lekarz?! – zawołał wstrząśnięty mężczyzna. Chłopiec pokręcił głową. – Powiedziała, że to tylko przeziębienie, i że mam nie mówić nikomu, bo ona niedługo będzie już zdrowa... Czy... czy mama umrze? – spytał nagle, łapiąc Kudłatego za rękę i spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. – Jasne, że nie; jest przecież bardzo dzielna. – Ale... – Marty zawahał się – ale Rose powiedziała kiedyś, że jej mama umarła, bo była chora... – To prawda – przyznał Kudłaty, któremu na wspomnienie Mary Jane ścisnęło się serce – ale to była inna choroba. Twoja mama wyzdrowieje, zobaczysz – dodał, biorąc chłopca na kolana i mocno go przytulając. x Gdy Marty wreszcie ochłonął, Kudłaty zabrał go do poczekalni w głównym holu, gdzie mieli się spotkać z dziadkami chłopca. I rzeczywiście – po pewnym czasie dały się słyszeć zbliżające się kroki dwóch osób. Byli to rodzice Velmy; oboje wyglądali na bardzo zaniepokojonych. – Co z nią? – spytał pan Dinkley, w ramach powitania ściskając dłoń Kudłatego. – Jest bardzo chora i słaba – odrzekł cicho Kudłaty, żeby nie usłyszał go Marty, który ze wszystkich sił tulił się do babci – ale lekarze nie chcieli mi powiedzieć nic więcej, bo nie jestem z rodziny. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ją z tego wyciągną. – Ja też – przyznał starszy mężczyzna. – No nic, idę się dowiedzieć, jak się czuje Velma i co jej właściwie jest. Możesz już iść do domu, mój chłopcze; poradzimy sobie. – Zaczekam na pana. Też chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego Velma zachorowała. Następne pół godziny Kudłaty spędził głównie na oglądaniu plakatów z instrukcjami udzielania pierwszej pomocy; rozmowa z panią Dinkley jakoś się nie kleiła, mimo ich szczerych chęci. Może dlatego, że oboje bardzo się martwili, choć starali się tego nie pokazywać ze względu na Marty'ego. Wtem rozległy się czyjeś szybkie kroki. Odwróciwszy się od czytanego właśnie afisza ("Postępowanie przy zakrztuszeniach"; miał nadzieję, że ta wiedza nigdy nie okaże się przydatna), Kudłaty ujrzał Madelyn, młodszą siostrę Velmy, niemal biegnącą w jego stronę. Zderzenie wydawało się nieuniknione; w pewnej chwili jednak kobieta nieznacznie zmieniła tor biegu, wyminęła mężczyznę i, lekko zdyszana, zatrzymała się przy swojej matce. – Co z Velmą? – spytała od razu; jej zdławiony głos zdradzał, że martwiła się nie mniej niż jej rodzice. – Jeszcze nie wiemy – odrzekła cicho pani Dinkley. – Tata poszedł porozmawiać z lekarzami. Szczerze mówiąc, długo nie wraca. Mam nadzieję, że to nie znaczy, że... – w tym momencie umilkła, jakby nie chcąc dopuścić do świadomości, że mogłoby się stać najgorsze. – Nie martw się, babciu – odezwał się Marty. – Pan Rogers powiedział, że mama wyzdrowieje, bo jest bardzo dzielna. Dopiero wtedy Madelyn zauważyła Kudłatego, który na wszelki wypadek trzymał się nieco na uboczu. Ponieważ ani drgnął, gdy próbowała przywołać go gestem, sama do niego podeszła. – Cześć – powiedziała po prostu. – Skąd się tu wziąłeś? – Zbieg okoliczności – odparł on półgłosem. – Vel miała dzisiaj dawać korki mojej małej, ale się nie zjawiła, więc do niej pojechałem i znalazłem ją na tym jej tapczanie. Miała straszną gorączkę... – Na szczęście lekarze zdołali ją obniżyć – wtrącił się pan Dinkley, który właśnie wrócił ze swojej misji wywiadowczej. – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że Velma jest poważnie chora. – Co jej jest? – spytała jego żona, mocno przytulając Marty'ego, na którego buzi znów malował się strach. – Przemęczenie organizmu, niedożywienie i zlekceważona grypa plus podejrzenie zapalenia oskrzeli. Usłyszawszy to, Marty rozpłakał się na głos, wyrwał się z objęć babci i pobiegł w kierunku oddziału, na którym leżała jego mama. – Gratulacje, tato – powiedziała cierpko Madelyn. Kudłaty tymczasem dogonił małego uciekiniera i po raz kolejny mocno go przytulił. – Spokojnie, mały – powiedział łagodnym głosem. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Tak p-pan m-my-myśli? – wykrztusił chłopiec, wlepiając w niego swoje zapłakane, szare oczy. – Oczywiście. Twoja mama bardzo cię kocha, więc na pewno nie umrze i nie zostawi cię samego. – A-ale... ale dziadek p-po-powiedział, że m-m-mama jest bardzo cho-ora... – chlipał Marty. – Posłuchaj – Kudłaty przykucnął i poważnie spojrzał w oczy malca – twoją mamą zajmuje się tłum lekarzy, więc nie ma opcji, żeby umarła, jasne? – oczywiście, z tym "tłumem lekarzy" to była przesada, ale Marty się uspokoił, a głównie o to chodziło. – Jasne – odrzekł chłopiec. – No, to teraz chodź. Wracamy do twoich dziadków i cioci. Jak się okazało, państwo Dinkleyowie i Madelyn zdążyli przeprowadzić szybką rodzinną naradę i ustalić, że na czas pobytu Velmy w szpitalu, Marty zamieszka u dziadków. – A teraz siadaj i opowiedz mi wszystko dokładnie – zażądała Madelyn, gdy jej rodzice wyprowadzili chłopca na zewnątrz. Kudłaty nie miał wyboru. Musiał jej usłuchać. x – Uch, już ja sobie z nią pogadam, jak tylko wyzdrowieje – mruknęła Madelyn, wysłuchawszy całej relacji Kudłatego. – Ostrzegałam ją, że to się źle dla niej skończy. – Niby co? – zdziwił się on. – Od kilku tygodni całymi dniami udzielała korepetycji; o ile wiem, prawie nie spała i ledwie miała czas na jedzenie. Mówiłam jej, że w ten sposób zrujnuje sobie zdrowie, ale oczywiście, spływało to po niej jak woda po gęsi. – I nikomu nie powiedziałaś? Nawet rodzicom? – ZWŁASZCZA rodzicom – poprawiła Madelyn. – Nie chciałam ich niepotrzebnie martwić. Mama od kilku lat choruje na serce, a co do taty... Velma zawsze była jego oczkiem w głowie, chyba o tym wiesz. x Dokładnie tydzień później, 5 listopada, Kudłaty jak zwykle przyszedł odebrać Rose po lekcjach. Zdziwił się jednak nielicho, gdy podbiegł do niego Marty, który już miał iść do domu ze swoją babcią. – Miał pan rację – oznajmił radośnie chłopiec. – Mama wyzdrowieje; powiedziała mi to, jak wczoraj u niej byłem. A w ogóle, to babcia i dziadek mówią, że pan jest bohaterem – dodał, wlepiając w mężczyznę pełne podziwu spojrzenie. – Ja? – Kudłaty zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej. – Tak, ty – potwierdziła pani Dinkley, podchodząc do niego i ściskając jego dłoń. – Lekarz, który się nią zajmuje, powiedział, że gdyby trafiła do szpitala dzień albo dwa później, mogłoby być po niej. Krótko mówiąc: uratowałeś jej życie. Dziękuję ci. x Nazajutrz Velma nudziła się niemiłosiernie, mimo kilku kolorowych pisemek, dostarczonych jej przez siostrę. Nagle jednak ktoś zapukał do drzwi. – Proszę – wychrypiała kobieta, próbując usiąść. Nic z tego; była na to zbyt słaba. Nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak z ciężkim westchnieniem opaść z powrotem na poduszkę. Tymczasem do pokoju wszedł Kudłaty, niosąc wazon z bukietem białych tulipanów, który następnie postawił na stoliku przy łóżku. – To dla ciebie – powiedział po prostu, po czym usiadł na brzegu łóżka. – Jak się czujesz? – spytał po chwili milczenia. – Cóż, nie jest to moja szczytowa forma, ale jeszcze zamierzam trochę pożyć – zażartowała Velma. – Nie musisz robić takiej grobowej miny. Kudłaty zmarszczył brwi. – To nie jest śmieszne – stwierdził. – Kiedy tu trafiłaś, byłaś jedną nogą na tamtym świecie. Lekarze ledwie cię odratowali. Jak w ogóle mogłaś doprowadzić się do takiego stanu? Czemu nie poprosiłaś nikogo o pomoc? – Mam swoją godność – odparła Velma na tyle dumnie, na ile pozwalało jej zachrypnięte gardło. – Nie poddaję się bez walki. – A Marty?! Masz pojęcie, jak mało brakło, żebyś go osierociła?! – krzyknął rozzłoszczony Kudłaty, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Och, przestań – Velma lekko się skrzywiła. – Dość już nasłuchałam się kazań; najpierw od Maddie, potem od rodziców, od Joego i od Freda, a jakby tego było mało, Daphne wparowała tu wczoraj, wściekła jak nigdy, i zrobiła mi awanturę... – Wiesz co? Należało ci się! Przez tę swoją głupią dumę o mało się nie wykończyłaś! – Nie przesadzaj. Jakoś dawaliśmy sobie radę, dopóki nie złapałam tej przeklętej grypy... Mężczyzna z niepokojem spojrzał na kobietę, która momentalnie pożałowała, że nie ugryzła się w język. – Co znaczy "jakoś dawaliśmy sobie radę"? – spytał w końcu Kudłaty. – Nic. – Kłamiesz; inaczej nie odwracałabyś wzroku. O rety, faktycznie. Należało szybko coś wymyślić, zanim... och, za późno. Kudłaty delikatnie obrócił jej twarz ku sobie i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Velmo – zaczął poważnie – chcę, żebyś powiedziała mi całą prawdę. Dlaczego zniszczyłaś sobie zdrowie? – Żeby Marty nie był głodny. – Nie mogłaś poprosić swojego szefa o podwyżkę? Velma potrząsnęła głową. – Prawie dwa miesiące temu straciłam pracę – wyjaśniła cicho. – Czekaj. O ile dobrze kombinuję, jesteś jedyną żywicielką rodziny i w związku z tym chroni cię prawo – zauważył Kudłaty. – Jak się nazywa zimny drań, który cię wywalił? – Bankructwo – mruknęła kobieta, mając nadzieję, że to załatwi sprawę. Pomyliła się. – Jak do tego doszło? – dopytywał jej przyjaciel. – Widzę, że nie odpuścisz, póki nie dopniesz swego – westchnęła Velma. – A żebyś wiedziała – odrzekł twardo Kudłaty. – Dość już tych wszystkich niedomówień, wykrętów i kłamstewek. Gadaj: gdzie pracowałaś? – W motelu pod miastem. – Co tam robiłaś? – Na początku byłam księgową. Potem przyszedł kryzys, więc mieliśmy mniej gości. Kiedy zaczęła się redukcja etatów, przejęłam obowiązki jednej z recepcjonistek, ale to nie poprawiło sytuacji. Wreszcie przyszła plajta i musiałam zacząć szukać nowej pracy; na razie nie znalazłam nic. – Jak to możliwe? Jesteś najzdolniejszą osobą, jaką znam. Powinnaś być zalewana wspaniałymi ofertami pracy. – Wspaniałe oferty pracy są dla ludzi dyspozycyjnych 24 godziny na dobę, a nie dla samotnych matek – wychrypiała Velma. – To dlatego... W tym momencie Kudłaty położył dłoń na jej ustach. – Oszczędzaj głos. Już wszystko rozumiem – powiedział łagodnie. – Pomogę ci; jeszcze nie wiem jak, ale ci pomogę. I jestem pewien, że reszta paczki i twoja rodzina też nie zostawi cię na pastwę losu. Tylko przestań już zgrywać bohaterkę i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, skoro nie jest. Jasne? W odpowiedzi Velma uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. W jej oczach zalśniły łzy, lecz w głębi serca czuła, że teraz zły los wreszcie się odmieni. x W poniedziałek, 15 listopada, Velma została wypisana ze szpitala; Marty tak się z tego ucieszył, że przykleił się do swojej mamy, gdy tylko dziadek przywiózł ją do domu, i puścił ją dopiero tuż przed obiadem. – Wiesz, co jest najfajniejsze? – zagadnął wesoło między jedną łyżką rosołu a drugą. – Babcia i dziadek powiedzieli, że teraz będziemy mieszkać z nimi. – Naprawdę? – Velma ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na swoich rodziców. – Tak – odparł pan Dinkley. – Nie możecie wrócić do takiej zimnicy, jaka panuje w waszym mieszkaniu. – Poza tym, w trakcie rekonwalescencji powinnaś odpoczywać, a nie martwić się o prowadzenie domu – uzupełniła pani Dinkley. – I co, mamo? – Marty lekko pociągnął Velmę za rękę. – Fajnie, prawda? – Tak, fajnie – odrzekła ona i pocałowała synka w czoło. Dwa dni później, korzystając z ładnej pogody (i faktu, że zbliżała się pora spaceru z Jerrym), Daphne postanowiła wyciągnąć Velmę na małą popołudniową przechadzkę. Okazało się jednak, że pani Dinkley jakieś pół godziny wcześniej wpadła na podobny pomysł i wyprawiła Velmę i Marty'ego do parku. – Myśli pani, że jeszcze ich tam zastanę? – upewniła się Daphne. – Na pewno; przecież wiesz, jak trudno jest odciągnąć Marty'ego od tamtejszego placu zabaw. x Ze słonecznej pogody skorzystał również Kudłaty, który zabrał Rose i Scooby'ego do parku na poszukiwanie ostatnich jesiennych liści. Kiedy mijali plac zabaw, dziewczynka zauważyła znajomą, czarną czuprynę. Marty siedział na jednej z huśtawek i usiłował wybić się pod samo niebo, co uniemożliwiała mu mama, stojąca nieco z boku i co rusz chwytająca jeden z prętów, na których wisiała huśtawka. – Cześć, Marty! Dzień dobry, pani Velmo! – zawołała Rose, podbiegając do kobiety i mocno się do niej przytulając. Velma była tym tak zaskoczona, że przegapiła dwa kluczowe momenty: kiedy jej syn nabierał rozpędu i kiedy wybiwszy się z całej siły, pofrunął pod sam szczyt stelażu. W konsekwencji chłopiec stracił przyczepność i został wyrzucony w powietrze. Trudno powiedzieć, kto w tej chwili przeraził się bardziej – Marty czy Velma, która krzyknąwszy krótko, odczepiła od siebie Rose i pobiegła w miejsce, w którym jak wynikało z jej (bardzo pospiesznych i niezbyt dokładnych) wyliczeń, miał wylądować jej syn. Kudłaty, który widział całą tę sytuację z pozycji chodnika, niemal natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, że ze zdenerwowania Velma źle obliczyła trajektorię lotu swojego dziecka i zatrzymała się za wcześnie. Nie było czasu do stracenia. Mężczyzna zrobił kilka sporych kroków w tył i w odpowiedniej chwili złapał chłopca; niestety, stracił przy tym równowagę i obaj runęli na trawnik. – Rety! To... to było trochę straszne! – stwierdził Marty nieco drżącym głosem. Kudłaty wstał, postawił chłopca na nogi i spojrzał na niego surowo. – Trochę? – powtórzył cierpko. – Twoja mama omal nie dostała zawału serca. Zaledwie to powiedział, zjawiła się przy nich zdenerwowana Velma. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogłeś zginąć?! – krzyknęła, przytulając swojego synka tak mocno, że aż pobielały jej kłykcie. – Przepraszam – chłopiec potulnie spuścił głowę. – Ja też – odezwała się Rose, podchodząc do Velmy i ciągnąc ją za rękę. – To wszystko przeze mnie... – Niepławda – pocieszał ją Scooby, trącając nosem jej ramię. – Dzięki, Scooby – dziewczynka przytuliła psa. – Dziękuję ci. Uratowałeś Marty'emu życie – Velma poważnie spojrzała Kudłatemu prosto w oczy. – Nie wiem, jak ci się za to odwdzięczę. – Tak w zasadzie – powiedział powoli mężczyzna – mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję... x Daphne była jeszcze dość daleko od parkowego placu zabaw, kiedy w postaciach zgromadzonych w pobliżu huśtawek rozpoznała Velmę, Kudłatego, ich dzieci i Scooby'ego; nie ośmieliła się jednak przybliżyć, żeby nie spłoszyć Kudłatego i Velmy, którzy żywo o czymś dyskutowali. W pewnej chwili Velma chwyciła Kudłatego za rękę, jakby domagała się odpowiedzi na jakieś pytanie; gdy skinął głową, rzuciła mu się na szyję... i pocałowała go. Co prawda tylko w policzek, ale jednak go pocałowała. On zaś, zamiast uciec czy choćby lekko się cofnąć, objął ją wpół i wywinął piękny piruet. Na ten widok Daphne poczuła przyjemne ciepło w sercu i mimowolnie rozciągnęła usta w na pół czułym, na pół tryumfalnym uśmiechu. Więc jednak – na przekór temu, co twierdzili Fred, Madelyn i Joe – przy pomocy dzieci i Scooby'ego udało jej się rozkochać Kudłatego w Velmie i vice versa. Ciekawe, czy ustalili już datę ślubu? – Nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać, gołąbki – szepnęła Daphne i po cichutku zniknęła w jednej z bocznych alejek, pchając przed sobą wózek z małym Jerrym. x – Nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę, że się zgodziłaś – powiedział Kudłaty, stawiając Velmę z powrotem na ziemi. – Jak mogłabym się nie zgodzić? – uśmiechnęła się ona i mocno go przytuliła. – To najwspanialsza propozycja, jaką kiedykolwiek mi złożono. Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu wybrałeś właśnie mnie. Przecież jestem bez grosza przy duszy. – To nie ma znaczenia. Nie znalazłbym nikogo lepszego od ciebie, choćbym nawet szukał sto lat – odrzekł poważnie mężczyzna. – Ej, zaraz, czemu ryczysz? – spytał zdziwiony, ujrzawszy na twarzy przyjaciółki dwa strumyki łez. – To nic takiego – szepnęła kobieta i znów się uśmiechnęła. – Po prostu jestem szczęśliwa. – A ja jestem głodny – oznajmił Marty, ciągnąc rękaw maminej kurtki. – Ja też – wtrąciła się Rose, wlepiając w ojca przymilne spojrzenie. – W takim razie co powiecie na to, żebyśmy poszli do jakiejś miłej knajpki na wspólny obiad? – zasugerował Kudłaty. – Chyba mam lepszy pomysł – powiedziała Velma. – Chodźmy do moich rodziców. Ucieszą się, kiedy im powiem o twojej ofercie. x Nazajutrz, gdy Marty i spółka byli jeszcze w szkole, Velma wybrała się do domu Jonesów, żeby podzielić się dobrymi wieściami ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Rzecz jasna, mogłaby zaczekać do czasu, aż Fred wróci z pracy, żeby i on mógł to usłyszeć, ale była tak podekscytowana, że nie była w stanie usiedzieć na miejscu. Zresztą, znając życie, Daphne na pewno nie omieszka przekazać swemu mężowi tak ważnej nowiny. Daphne była właśnie w trakcie karmienia Jerry'ego kaszką, pomieszaną z kawałkami jabłka i banana, gdy zadźwięczał dzwonek u drzwi. Kobieta przezornie odłożyła miskę i łyżeczkę na ladę (Jerry miał tendencję do zrzucania wszystkiego na podłogę) i poszła otworzyć. Ujrzawszy rozpromienioną Velmę, zrobiła zaskoczoną minę, choć w gruncie rzeczy miała ochotę uśmiechnąć się tryumfalnie. Była pewna, że jej przyjaciółka wkrótce się zjawi, żeby powiedzieć jej to, o czym wiedziała już od wczoraj. – Cześć, mała – zażartowała Daphne, wpuszczając Velmę do środka. – Cześć, Daph – odrzekła po prostu Velma, zdejmując kurtkę i wieszając ją na pierwszym wolnym kołku. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że już od dawna nie jestem dzieckiem? – dodała niby to urażonym tonem, choć jej uśmiech mówił zupełnie co innego. Dopiero w tej chwili Daphne zdała sobie sprawę, jak dawno nie widziała prawdziwego uśmiechu swojej przyjaciółki – i jak bardzo się za nim stęskniła. – Widzę, że jesteś w świetnym humorze – zauważyła pogodnie, prowadząc Velmę do kuchni i sadzając ją przy stole. – Czyżby przydarzyło ci się coś miłego, o czym jeszcze nie wiem? – spytała niewinnie, wracając do karmienia swojego synka. – "Coś miłego" to mało powiedziane – odparła Velma, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Wczoraj Kudłaty zaproponował mi coś wspaniałego... x Tymczasem w szkole, podczas dużej przerwy, Marty i Rose, co chwilę wpadając sobie w słowo, opowiedzieli Chrisowi i Jenny o tym, co stało się w parku, i co było później. – Żałujcie, że was nie było, jak mama powiedziała babci i dziadkowi, co jej zaoferował pan Rogers – dodał na koniec Marty. – Dziadek się prawie popłakał, a babcia wyjęła ze spiżarni ten duży słoik dżemu jagodowego, który trzymała na specjalną okazję. – Dżem jagodowy twojej babci jest obłędny – stwierdził rozmarzony Chris. – Myślisz, że jeszcze go trochę zostało? – spytał z nadzieją. – Żartujesz? – zachichotała Rose. – Sam Scooby zjadł prawie pół słoika. – Czyli w sumie wygląda na to, że plan cioci Daphne się powiódł – zauważyła Jenny. – Pan Rogers i ciocia Velma będą się teraz widzieć codziennie... albo prawie codziennie, więc prędzej czy później na pewno wezmą ślub. x Daphne ledwie powstrzymała się od jęku rozczarowania. Więc ta wspaniała propozycja Kudłatego to... praca? Oczywiście, nie było w tym nic złego – w końcu Velma nie wytrzymałaby długo bez jakiegokolwiek zajęcia – ale jednak sądziła, że chodziło o oświadczyny albo przynajmniej o wyznanie miłości... – I co, Daph, czy to nie cudowne? – spytała rozradowana Velma. – To, że załatwił ci pracę? – Daphne lekko wzruszyła ramionami. – Jasne, to miłe z jego strony, ale żeby zaraz tak się tym ekscytować? – Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchałaś? – teraz Velma wyglądała na zirytowaną. – Mówiłam, że Kudłaty odzyskał sporą część pieniędzy, które zwinął mu jego były pracownik, i postanowił założyć nową restaurację tu, w Coolsville. A najlepsze jest to, że chce, żebym poprowadziła mu księgowość i, uwaga, została współwłaścicielką jego knajpki. Daphne zrobiła wielkie oczy. – S-se-serio? – wyjąkała. – Też nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, ale Kudłaty powiedział, że to nie żarty. Rzecz jasna, musimy jeszcze załatwić wszystkie formalności i kupić albo wynająć jakiś lokal, ale myślę, że już na początku grudnia będziemy mogli was zaprosić na wielkie otwarcie – trajkotała Velma, zarumieniona z emocji. – A macie już koncepcję reklamy? – zainteresowała się Daphne. Velma na chwilę zastygła w bezruchu. – O tym jeszcze nie rozmawialiśmy – przyznała z zakłopotaniem. – Nie wymyśliliśmy jeszcze nawet nazwy naszej firmy. – Więc o czym rozmawialiście? – Daphne uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. – Głównie o organizacji opieki nad dziećmi i Scoobym – odparowała Velma i zerknęła na zegar kuchenny. – No nic, spływam; miałam jeszcze iść po zakupy. Cześć! – rzuciła, po czym wymknęła się przez drzwi kuchenne. Upewniwszy się, że jej przyjaciółka już sobie poszła, Daphne krzyknęła radośnie i wywinęła kilka piruetów. Wprawdzie takiego obrotu spraw nie przewidziała, ale prawdę mówiąc, to znacznie ułatwiało jej zadanie; ostatecznie nic tak nie zbliża ludzi, jak wspólne przebywanie, a Velma i Kudłaty będą teraz spędzać ze sobą mnóstwo czasu... x Restauracja "Tajemnicza", której nazwę i wystrój zaproponowała Daphne, została otwarta we środę 1 grudnia. Podczas uroczystego bankietu z tej okazji, Fred odciągnął Kudłatego nieco na bok i powiedział cicho: – Czegoś tu nie rozumiem, stary. Czemu nie zrobiliście tego przyjęcia w poniedziałek? Straciliście dwa dni. Kudłaty roześmiał się. – Nowy miesiąc, nowy etap w życiu – wyjaśnił po prostu. – Poza tym, Vel stwierdziła, że w ten sposób będzie jej łatwiej robić miesięczne rozliczenia. – Rzeczywiście, to ma sens – przyznał z uśmiechem Fred. – Słuchaj... – dodał niepewnie, zastanawiając się, czy powinien uprzedzić przyjaciela o zamiarach Daphne. – O co chodzi? – Kudłaty spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. – Nie pozwól jej się znowu przemęczyć – dokończył Fred, uznawszy, że ujawnienie planów Daphne wiązałoby się jednak ze zbyt dużym ryzykiem. – Spokojna głowa, będę na nią uważał – zapewnił go Kudłaty, po czym zerknął na Velmę i uśmiechnął się. Restauracja okazała się hitem wśród mieszkańców Coolsville – przypuszczalnie dzięki kampanii reklamowej, wymyślonej przez Kudłatego, a zrealizowanej przy pomocy Joego, który załatwił druk ulotek po atrakcyjnej cenie, oraz Daphne, która na ochotnika podjęła się ich dystrybucji. W rezultacie gości było tak dużo, że już po tygodniu Kudłaty musiał zatrudnić dodatkowego kucharza, żeby nadążyć z gotowaniem, i kelnerkę, żeby Velma nie musiała nerwowo biegać między stolikami a kasą. Oczywiście, to jeszcze nie był układ idealny, ale Kudłaty wiedział z doświadczenia, że personel należy zwiększać tylko w miarę potrzeb – i możliwości finansowych. Mijały dni. Mimo że de facto pracowała na dwóch stanowiskach naraz, Velma całkiem dobrze radziła sobie z organizacją czasu pracy; niezależnie od tego, ilu klientów musiała obsłużyć, rozliczenie dzienne było gotowe najdalej pół godziny po zamknięciu lokalu. Co więcej, potrafiła być uprzejma i uśmiechnięta przez cały dzień, nawet jeśli widać było, że jest zmęczona. Czasem, kiedy konsumentów było trochę mniej, Kudłaty podchodził do drzwi oddzielających kuchnię od sali, żeby przez szybę popatrzeć na Velmę, stojącą do niego bokiem; na jej widok uśmiechał się, a jego serce zalewała fala ciepła. Było to miłe, choć trochę dziwne; odkąd stracił Mary Jane, nikt prócz jego córeczki nie był w stanie wywołać u niego takiej reakcji. Velma jednak miała tak śliczny uśmiech, że nie potrafił reagować inaczej. x – Co to takiego? – spytała Velma we wtorek 21 grudnia, obracając w dłoniach niewielką paczuszkę, którą wręczył jej Kudłaty. – Prezent gwiazdkowy dla ciebie – odrzekł on. – Jutro rano wyjeżdżamy do Plymouth, bo obiecałem Rose, że spędzimy tam Boże Narodzenie. – A co z restauracją? – Może lepiej nie otwieraj, póki nie wrócę. W okresie świątecznym zwykle są straszne tłumy; nie chciałbym, żebyś się przepracowała... No, nie otworzysz swojego prezentu? Ostrożnie rozwinąwszy czerwono-złoty papier, Velma ujrzała ciemnoczerwone pudełeczko. Gdy je otworzyła, okazało się, że w środku był srebrny wisiorek w kształcie kwiatu o pięciu płatkach, wysadzany cyrkoniami (przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję) i nawleczony na srebrny łańcuszek. – Poważnie? – kobieta spojrzała na przyjaciela szeroko otwartymi oczyma. – Jasne – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Zawsze ładnie wyglądałaś w naszyjnikach, więc pomyślałem, że to byłby fajny prezent... Ej, zaraz, co jest? Nie podoba ci się? – spytał zaskoczony, ujrzawszy zakłopotanie na twarzy przyjaciółki. – Nie, to nie tak – odrzekła Velma, czerwieniąc się lekko. – Tylko... trochę głupio wyszło. Mój prezent dla ciebie jeszcze nie jest gotowy... Kudłaty przez chwilę przygryzał dolną wargę, ale w końcu wybuchnął głośnym, serdecznym śmiechem. – Nie przejmuj się tym – powiedział, gdy trochę się uspokoił. – Możesz mi go dać po świętach. x Był wieczór wigilijny. Podczas gdy babcia i ciocia Maggie były zajęte przygotowywaniem kolacji, a dziadek, wujek Will i tata siedzieli w dużym pokoju i rozmawiali, Rose bawiła się ze swoją młodszą o dwa lata kuzynką, Lily – oczywiście, pod czujnym okiem Scooby'ego. – Wiesz co? Zdradzę ci sekret – powiedziała w pewnej chwili Rose. – Tylko pamiętaj, nikomu ani mru-mru, jasne? – Jasne – Lily entuzjastycznie pokiwała głową. – Więc słuchaj – starsza dziewczynka przysunęła się do młodszej. – Będę miała nową mamę – wyszeptała z przejęciem. – Nie rozumiem – przyznała zdziwiona Lily. – To proste. Pamiętasz to zdjęcie, na którym jest twoja mama, mój tata, Scooby i ich przyjaciele? – Tak. Ale co to ma wspólnego? – Zaraz ci wyjaśnię. Oni wszyscy mieszkają w Coolsville i mają dzieci. – Chwila – Lily zmarszczyła brwi – tam na zdjęciu, oprócz twojego taty, był tylko jeden chłopak; ten, który przytulał tą rudą dziewczynę... – Mówi się "tę", głuptasie – poprawiła ją Rose. – Ale tak, to prawda; to wujek Fred i ciocia Daphne. Mają dwóch synów: Chris ma tyle lat, co ja, a Jerry jest jeszcze malutki. Jest jeszcze ciocia Madelyn, ta druga dziewczyna z długimi włosami, która wyszła za wujka Joego; oni są rodzicami Jenny, która też jest w mojej klasie. No, a pani Velma... – "Pani"? A nie "ciocia"? – zdziwiła się jej kuzynka. – Nie. Pani Velma będzie moją nową mamą, no to nie mogę nazywać jej ciocią. Zresztą poczekaj chwilę, to wszystko zrozumiesz. Pani Velma, ta dziewczyna, która na zdjęciu ma krótkie włosy, jest siostrą cioci Madelyn i mamą Marty'ego, ale nie ma męża, więc... – Dlaczego nie ma męża? – chciała wiedzieć Lily. – Poszedł do nieba, jak twoja mama? – Nie. Po prostu tata Marty'ego się z nią nie ożenił, tylko wyjechał, zanim Marty się urodził. – To tak jak tata Annette i Luca? – Dokładnie tak samo. I dlatego ciocia Daphne stwierdziła, że byłoby fajnie, gdyby mój tata wziął ślub z mamą Marty'ego, bo bylibyśmy jedną dużą rodziną. – A co na to twój tata i ta pani Selma? – Nie Selma, tylko Velma. Ona i tata jeszcze nic o tym nie wiedzą, bo ciocia Daphne powiedziała, że najpierw musimy sprawić, żeby się w sobie zakochali – dodała Rose. – I wiesz co? Na razie nieźle nam idzie. – Dziewczynki – powiedziała babcia, zaglądając do pokoju – powiedzcie, proszę, dziadkowi i spółce, że kolacja jest już gotowa. – Super! – ucieszyła się Rose. – Konam z głodu! – Ja łeż! – dodał Scooby, merdając ogonem. – No to chodźmy! – zawołała Lily, chwytając kuzynkę za rękę. Obie dziewczynki z głośnym tupotem pobiegły w kierunku dużego pokoju. Już miały wejść do środka, gdy Rose stanęła jak wryta; zatrzymawszy kuzynkę, gestem nakazała jej milczenie i przysunęła się do szpary między drzwiami a futryną, żeby lepiej słyszeć. – Wygląda na to, że jesteś zabujany – powiedział wujek Will. "Zabujany"? A co to znaczy? Ciocia Daphne na pewno będzie wiedziała. x Tymczasem Kudłaty, nieświadomy, że jego córka i siostrzenica podsłuchują pod drzwiami, poczerwieniał, zerwał się ze swojego fotela i stanął nad swoim szwagrem. – JA? Zabujany? – krzyknął rozzłoszczony. – Przecież ja kochałem tylko Mary Jane! – I co z tego? – spytał spokojnie starszy pan Rogers. – Jak to co? – Kudłaty odwrócił się ku swemu ojcu i spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem. – Przysiągłem jej wierność, nie? – Czy przypadkiem nie przesadzasz? Mary Jane umarła ponad osiem lat temu. Nawet ty już nie nosisz żałoby – zauważył cierpko Wilfred. – Ja przesadzam? – ryknął wściekle Kudłaty, łapiąc szwagra za koszulę i unosząc go w powietrze jak piórko. – Ej, postaw mnie! – zawołał wystraszony Wilfred. – Nie, dopóki nie przeprosisz! Naraz starszy pan Rogers dostrzegł w szparze w drzwiach jasne loki starszej wnuczki i rudą czuprynę młodszej. No, to pięknie. – NORVILLE! – krzyknął zdenerwowany. – W tej chwili postaw Wilfreda na ziemi i uspokój się! Dziewczynki patrzą! Kudłaty i Wilfred jak na komendę spojrzeli w stronę drzwi, jakby spodziewali się zobaczyć kogoś innego, niż własne córki. – Wybacz – mruknął Kudłaty, stawiając szwagra na ziemi. – Ja też przepraszam – odparł on, podając mu rękę. – Głupio wyszło. – O co chodzi, dziewczynki? – spytał starszy pan Rogers. – Babcia powiedziała, że kolacja jest gotowa – wyjaśniła Rose. – Więc chodźmy – odrzekł Wilfred. – Szczerze mówiąc, jestem głodny. – Zaczekaj, synu. Mam ci coś do powiedzenia – odezwał się pan Rogers, gdy został z Kudłatym sam na sam. – Co takiego? – Nic strasznego, nie bój się. Pomyślałem, że Mary Jane pewnie nie chciałaby, żeby Rose wychowywała się bez matki... ale to tylko moja opinia. Ostateczna decyzja należy do ciebie. x Około pół do dziesiątej wieczorem Rose, która w teorii powinna już spać, wymknęła się ze swojego pokoju, przekradła się do kuchni, podniosła słuchawkę telefonu i wystukała numer Jonesów. – Cześć, ciociu Daphne, to ja, Rose – powiedziała cicho, usłyszawszy kobiecy głos. – Cześć, kochanie – ziewnęła Daphne. – Czemu jeszcze nie śpisz? – Mam do ciebie ważne pytanie. – Czy to nie może zaczekać do rana? – Boję się, że zapomnę. Ciociu, co to znaczy być zabujanym? – Czemu o to pytasz? – głos Daphne był teraz o wiele przytomniejszy niż przed chwilą. – Bo słyszałam, jak wujek Will powiedział, że tata jest zabujany. No, to co to znaczy? – To znaczy, że zaczął się zakochiwać w Velmie. Dziewczynka nie była w stanie powstrzymać pisku radości. Nagle usłyszała w korytarzu czyjeś kroki, a po chwili kuchnię zalało jasne światło lampy sufitowej. Gdy jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do jasności, ujrzała w progu wysoką, szczupłą, blondwłosą kobietę. – Niedobrze, ciociu Daphne. Ciocia Maggie mnie nakryła – wyszeptała. – Rose, co ty, u licha, kombinujesz? – spytała Maggie, nawet nie starając się ukryć poirytowania. – Wiesz, która jest godzina? I z kim ty w ogóle rozmawiasz? – Z ciocią Daphne – odrzekła dziewczynka, czując, że żadne wykręty nie pomogą. – Z jaką znowu ciocią Daphne? – Tą z Coolsville. Podobno się przyjaźniłyście... – Daj mi telefon – zażądała Maggie. Bratanica nie ośmieliła się jej sprzeciwić. – Halo? – powiedziała kobieta, przyłożywszy słuchawkę do ucha. – Cześć... Gusiu – odpowiedział łagodny głos. – Daphne Blake-Jones...! – zawołała Maggie, starając się, by nie zrobić tego zbyt głośno. – Wiesz, że nie cierpię tego przezwiska...! O co tu właściwie chodzi? Dlaczego Rose potajemnie dzwoni do ciebie prawie w środku nocy? Na drugim końcu linii Daphne cicho westchnęła. Zapowiadała się długa rozmowa... – Jak sama widzisz, stawka jest wysoka, ale cel szczytny – powiedziała Daphne kilkanaście minut później, skończywszy przedstawianie Maggie swego planu. – Pytanie tylko... czy nam pomożesz? – Jasne. Już dawno mu mówiłam, że powinien sobie kogoś znaleźć. Pogadam z nim o tym w najbliższych dniach. x – Wiedziałam, że cię tu znajdę – powiedziała Maggie następnego dnia, wchodząc do dużego pokoju, gdzie jej brat siedział na kanapie przeglądał album ze zdjęciami z dnia swojego ślubu. – Dag? A diby zgąd? – spytał Kudłaty, nie podnosząc wzroku. – Odkąd Mary Jane umarła, co roku oglądasz te zdjęcia. I nie myśl sobie, że nie wiem, że płaczesz. Słyszę, że masz zatkany nos. – Didz da do die borazę – wymamrotał mężczyzna. Jego siostra westchnęła ciężko i podała mu pudełko chusteczek. – Wytrzyj nos, a potem powtórz ostatnie zdanie – poleciła. – Przez to mazgajenie się mówisz strasznie niewyraźnie. – Nic nie poradzę na to, że płaczę – wyznał Kudłaty, wydmuchawszy nos w chusteczkę. – Mary nie powinna była wtedy umrzeć; była taka młoda i piękna, i dobra, i... i... – Przecież wiesz, jak ciężko chorowała – powiedziała cicho Maggie, siadając obok niego i mocno go przytulając. – Wiem – jęknął on. – Ale dlaczego musiała umrzeć wtedy, gdy Rose i ja potrzebowaliśmy jej najbardziej? – Nie mam pojęcia – przyznała kobieta. – Myślałeś o tym, żeby się drugi raz ożenić? – spytała po chwili z pewnym wahaniem w głosie. – Nie – odrzekł głucho Kudłaty. – Mary była wyjątkowa. Nigdy i nigdzie nie znajdę drugiej takiej kobiety jak ona. Zresztą jeszcze na to za wcześnie... – A myślałeś o Rose? Przecież ona potrzebuje matki. Zresztą, kiedy Mary Jane umarła, zostałeś zwolniony z przysięgi małżeńskiej. Masz prawo po raz drugi się zakochać i ożenić. Nikogo nie zdradzisz, jeśli to zrobisz... – To jakiś spisek czy co? – spytał opryskliwie Kudłaty. – Wczoraj mniej więcej to samo mówili tata i Wilfred. – Jeśli według ciebie "spisek" oznacza to, że chcemy jak najlepiej dla ciebie i Rose, to tak – odparła urażona Maggie, wstając z kanapy i kierując się ku drzwiom. – Szczerze mówiąc, uważam, że dobrze by było, gdybyś sobie kogoś znalazł, przynajmniej ze względu na Rose – dodała, po czym wyszła. x Nazajutrz, jak co roku, Kudłaty i Rose wybrali się na grób Mary Jane. Kiedy już wyszli z cmentarza, pomachała do nich ładna, blondwłosa kobieta. Rozpoznawszy w niej jedną z dawnych pracownic taty, Rose ledwie powstrzymała się od jęku. No, nie. Tylko nie ona. – Cześć, Kudłaty... to znaczy, szefie – powiedziała blondynka, rozciągając w uśmiechu swoje pełne usta, pomalowane czerwoną szminką, i ukazując przy okazji równy rządek białych zębów. – Witaj, Melisso – odparł Kudłaty, uśmiechając się do niej. Oj, niedobrze. Rose doskonale wiedziała, że jej tata miał słabość do Melissy, bo miała blond włosy, jak mama na zdjęciach. Co gorsza, Melissa również o tym wiedziała i podrywała tatę; trzeba jednak uczciwie przyznać, że gdyby nie ciocia Maggie, Rose nie miałaby pojęcia, że właśnie tak nazywają się te wszystkie słodkie uśmieszki, urocze trzepotanie rzęsami i noszenie ładnych ciuchów. Ciekawe tylko, że to wszystko się skończyło, kiedy restauracja taty splajtowała... – Słyszałam, że aresztowano Beade'a – ciągnęła Melissa, nadal uśmiechając się czarująco. – Czy to prawda? – Tak, to prawda. Odzyskane pieniądze już zainwestowałem w nowy lokal. – Gdzieś w pobliżu? – ton głosu Melissy był teraz jakiś dziwny. Gdyby Rose była starsza, wiedziałaby, że właściwy przymiotnik w tym wypadku to "uwodzicielski". Mimo to nie podobało jej się, że ta żmija (jak kiedyś określiła ją ciocia Maggie) próbowała owinąć sobie tatę wokół palca; to zagrażało planowi cioci Daphne, a poza tym zalatywało sztucznością na kilometr. Dziewczynka czuła, że nie może tego tak zostawić. – Nowa restauracja taty jest w Coolsville – powiedziała, zanim jej ojciec zdążył się odezwać. – A czy nie potrzebujesz przypadkiem... pomocy? – spytała Melissa, odgarniając tacie pasemko włosów z pobliża lewego ucha. x Kudłaty czuł się nieswojo. Przede wszystkim, miał wrażenie, że jest uwodzony dla pieniędzy. Po drugie, Melissa była ładna, owszem, ale... jakoś nie wydawała mu się tak atrakcyjna, jak jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. Po trzecie, gest taki jak ten, który przed chwilą wykonała, był zarezerwowany tylko dla Mary Jane. Chociaż w sumie nie gniewałby się, gdyby to samo zrobiła Velma... Zaraz – co? – Jeśli chcesz, mogę być u ciebie kelnerką, jak dawniej... szefie – szepnęła Melissa, uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie i ściskając dłoń Kudłatego. – Eee... nie, dzięki – odrzekł on, prędko cofając swoją rękę. – Mam już wystarczającą liczbę pracowników. I wiesz co? Jeśli próbujesz mnie poderwać, to daj sobie spokój. – Ale... – Żadnych "ale". Kiedy straciłem wszystko, zrobiłaś to samo, co inni; odwróciłaś się ode mnie. A teraz daruj, ale musimy już iść. To powiedziawszy, Kudłaty ujął dłoń córeczki i oboje pomaszerowali w kierunku rodowego domu Rogersów. Mężczyzna nie wiedział jednak, że zanim zniknęli Melissie z oczu, Rose na chwilę odwróciła głowę i pokazała jej język. x Tej nocy Kudłaty długo nie mógł zasnąć. Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Dlaczego nagle Melissa przestała go interesować, choć była blondynką, jak Mary, i w dodatku jeszcze całkiem niedawno mu się podobała? Na pewno powodem nie mogło być tylko to, że jej zainteresowanie nim zależało od jego zamożności; musiały być jeszcze inne przyczyny... tylko jakie? Może po prostu nie był jeszcze gotowy na nowy związek? Nie; musiał szczerze przyznać sam przed sobą, że po cichu marzył o nowej towarzyszce życia. A może chodziło o to, jak zareaguje Rose? Nie, zaraz; przecież ona już nieraz wspominała, że chciałaby mieć mamę. Co zatem sprawiało, że myśl o związaniu się z inną kobietą wydawała mu się prawie zdradą, mimo że jak przypomniała mu Maggie, jako wdowiec miał prawo się zakochać i ożenić? A może... może to po prostu była kwestia nachalności Melissy? Dobrze pamiętał, czym urzekła go Mary Jane – naturalnością. Zresztą, jak się tak nad tym zastanowić, Velma zachowywała się podobnie; już nie mówiąc o cichym bohaterstwie, jakim się wykazała, gdy żenił się z Mary Jane... Zaraz – dlaczego znów zaczął myśleć o Velmie? Czyżby Wilfred jednak miał rację, a on, Kudłaty, naprawdę był w niej zabujany? Nie no, to absurd. Przecież ona nie była w jego typie. Wolał blondynki; inaczej ożeniłby się nie z Mary Jane, a z Velmą. Tylko w takim razie dlaczego tak bardzo zależało mu na tym, żeby nie zranić jej uczuć? – To pewnie dlatego, że już kiedyś niechcący złamałem jej serce... Tak, to na pewno to – powiedział sobie. Ponieważ ten wniosek wydał mu się bardzo logiczny, uspokoił się i wkrótce usnął. x W tym samym okresie Velma dopracowywała swój prezent dla Kudłatego – ładnie skrojony, szmaragdowy męski fartuch kuchenny, na którym ręcznie wyhaftowała już logo restauracji, a teraz kończyła dodawanie złocistopomarańczowego napisu "Najlepszy detektyw wśród szefów kuchni". – Dlaczego to robisz? – spytała w pewnej chwili Madelyn, która już od dłuższej chwili obserwowała swoją siostrę. – Niby co? – Ten fartuch. Owszem, jest ładny, ale w sklepach jest przecież pełno rozmaitych wzorów i kolorów. Czemu więc robisz go ręcznie? – Z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, gotowe prezenty są drogie i nie bardzo mnie na nie stać. Po drugie, Kudłaty zasługuje na coś wyjątkowego po tych wszystkich latach, kiedy się do niego nie odzywaliśmy. – To tak jak on do nas – zauważyła Madelyn. – Ostatnim, co nam przysłał, były kartki z informacją, że urodziła mu się córeczka. – Pewnie masz rację, ale zanim przestał do nas pisać, to myśmy ignorowali wiadomości od niego, nie odwrotnie – odparła Velma. – Uważam, że powinnam mu to teraz wynagrodzić. A swoją drogą, myślisz, że mu się spodoba? – Jasne; widać, że włożyłaś w to dużo serca – zapewniła ją siostra. – No nic, nie będę ci już przeszkadzać – dodała, wychodząc z pokoju. "Dużo serca"? Też pomysł! Velma była pewna, że w innych okolicznościach wyszukałaby w sklepie jakiś ładny prezent i zdążyłaby go wręczyć Kudłatemu jeszcze przed jego wyjazdem do Plymouth. Ale tak z drugiej strony – Fredowi, Daphne, ich chłopcom i swojej rodzinie sprawiła różne mniej czy bardziej praktyczne drobiazgi, na Rose czekała spora torba cukierków, a na Scooby'ego wielkie pudło Scooby-chrupek. Tylko w prezent dla Kudłatego włożyła tak dużo czasu i wysiłku. Czyżby to znaczyło, że...? Nie, zaraz, stop. Kudłaty był po prostu jej starym przyjacielem, którego nie widziała od wielu lat; gdyby nie to, dostałby coś normalnego. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby znowu się w nim zakochała; a tym bardziej, żeby w gruncie rzeczy nigdy nie przestała go kochać... prawda? ---- ← Rozdział 7 • Rozdział 9 → Kategoria:Rozdziały